Aun que la vida nos separe
by bittersweetcupcake
Summary: Todo tiene un fin y lo sabemos, la vida es una dulce mentira y la muerte una cruel realidad...pero hay ocasiones en que ambas nos dejan tener un poco de felicidad, una recompensa por soportar la carga que ambas nos ponen encima, se llama Destino y ni la vida o la muerte pueden romper el lazo que se forma gracias a el


_**:I hola mis queridos camaradas! Lo se soy un asco de ser humano por no hacer updates de mis fics, lo siento, pero la vida me agobia (maldita universidad), sin embargo ya estoy en vacaciones de semana santa y para empezar bien estas vacaciones las empezare con un oneshot de Assassins Creed! :D yay! Espero les guste **_

* * *

_**Aún que la vida nos separe**_

Una vida entera desperdiciada en una venganza que al final se transformó en una búsqueda por la verdad, sobre quienes eran "Los que vinieron antes", quien es Desmond, miles de preguntas que solo traerían millares más y todas con respuestas insatisfactorias. Pero esa vida en la que él mismo se forzó, una cruel amante que le cegó y cuando le destapo los ojos todo lo que alguna vez fue valioso ya no estaba.

En su vida solo quedaba Sofia y sus hijos, su hermana aún se mostraba fría y cruel luego de tantos de abandono, su madre hacia años había partido para reunirse con su esposo e hijos, sus aprendices se habían ido a otros puntos del mundo a evitar el avance Templario en nuevas tierras, y por su puesto aún estaba él.

El dolor en su cuerpo se hizo notorio, luego de años de usar la pesada armadura, pero su viaje valía todo el cansancio y tiempo necesario (pues debía viajar desde su pequeña villa hasta Cloux, Francia). Cuando al fin llego no pudo evitar los sentimientos encontrados, felicidad y tristeza, rabia y compasión, amor y odio, todo unido y volcado en su agotado ser.

Ezio Auditore de Florencia se maravilló al entrar en la casa, era acogedora y cálida, un poco desordenada pero eso no le importo, su mente se llenó de bellos recuerdos sobre noches enteras en el tejado viendo el cielo Florentino y Romano, hablando sobre mil cosas a la vez, anécdotas y aventuras, pequeñas interpretaciones que hacía para él, recordaba haberse vestido de Cesar Borgia y haber representado el final de su vida.

Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos siguió explorando, pronto se encontró con planos y dibujos impresionantes, recordaba con algo de intranquilidad el entrar a las bases enemigas para quemar planos y destruir maquinas, regresar a su lado lleno de heridas y tierra, solo para ser mimado por esas manos cariñosas mientras le daban un leve regaño por su impertinencia; aquello hizo que Ezio soltara una leve risa.

Las pilas de libros en lenguas extrañas le recordaban a su yo joven pasando horas estudiando dichas lenguas, todo por un comentario hecho un día en que descubrió un libro en español, aún podía oír su voz _"Ezio, amico mio, eres un hombre de mundo, pero serás un hombre mudo ante el resto de Europa y Oriente si no aprendes otra lengua que no sea el Italiano, debes aprender ruso, español...¡ingles! que tal chino o quizás árabe" _la excitación en su voz era tan evidente que acepto aprender.

Respiro profundamente y pudo oler pinturas secándose, flores, incienso y un poco de tinta acompañado del aroma de la sangre, estaba en casa, por primera vez en años se sentía en casa, sentía que pertenecía a este lugar y a esa persona.

Estaba tan embotado en sus recuerdos que no noto la figura en la puerta del estudio, cuando le noto se sintió lleno de emoción, ahí frente a él estaba su ser más amado en todo el mundo, **SU** Leonardo.

Se acercó con respeto y cuidado, pero curioso, su cuerpo había envejecido, pero su postura aun demostraba que era un erudito en todos los temas, sostenían firmemente los pinceles recién lavados con su mano cubierta de pintura, sus ojos aún resplandecían llenos de curiosidad y necesidad de aprender para desvelar los secretos que el mundo tiene.

-Ezio…aico mio- dijo casi en un susurro

-Leonardo- lo llamo acercándose más

-Veo que mi carta te llego a tiempo-

-Así es-

-Dime, ¿has venido a despedirte?-

-Y a pedir perdón-

-¿Pedir perdón, de que mi amigo?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

Ezio sentido un tirón en su pecho al abrazar al hombre frente a él, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y su brazo derecho estaba completamente paralizado.

-Por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, por no haber huido de esa vida contigo cuando me lo ofreciste, por no ignorar mis enseñanzas y estar a tu lado-

Esas palabras, habían llegado muchos años tarde pero su valor era lo único importante en ese momento, pero luego de haberlas oído Leonardo guardo silencio durante una semana entera, jamás respondió ninguna de las preguntas hechas por Ezio, no mostró sentir curiosidad cuando le hablo sobre la gran biblioteca de Altaïr, ni mucho menos hubo emoción en su rostro cuando le hablo sobre los asesinos de Constantinopla, no pronuncio palabra sino hasta que el día llego.

La fecha 2 de mayo de 1519, Leonardo había mandado llamar un padre y tomo confesión por vez primera en su vida, cuando termino de contar su larga lista de pecados el padre lo miro asombrado después de haber oído la vida y obra de un hereje ejemplar, cuando el padre termino abandono la habitación petición del hombre, para ser remplazado por otro.

-Lamento no haber hablado en estos días mi amigo, pero no sabía cómo responder- susurro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba –Pero no te arrepientas, has vivido la vida adecuada, si me hubieses hecho caso no sabrías nada de lo que has aprendido en estos años, no hubieras conocidos amigos tan valiosos como el difunto Yusuf, no habrías vivido aventuras tan maravillosas como las que me has contado, serias un hombre de mundo que está ciego-

Ezio observo a su amigo que intentaba hacer que su voz sonara más fuerte, por lo que se acercó y tomo entre sus manos la mano de Leonardo.

-Ambos hemos llevado vidas buenas llenas de errores y victorias, recompensas y castigos por igual, y míranos, un par de viejos que pueden levantar la cabeza y saber que han vivido siete u ocho vidas en una sola- tomo aire y empezó a sonreír lleno de orgullo –Quizás nos arrepintamos de algunas cosas pero lo demás no, quizás erramos el camino pero pronto encontramos nuestra senda, Ezio mi amigo, puedo decir que ha sido un honor conocerte y un placer haber sabido que siempre me amaste más que nadie en la vida- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba más aire –Dime, ¿este viejo puede tener un último beso de las buenas noches?-

-Todos los que quieras Leonardo- le contesto entre lágrimas el gran maestro Asesino

En un solo beso la vida de Leonardo se vio completa y con ese solo beso su vida se esfumo.

Ezio se quedó ahí sujetando la mano de su amor, llorando el silencio y maldiciendo el momento en que se dejó cegar y no vio cuanto lo amaba, cuanto deseaba estar a su lado sin importar que eso no fuera natural.

Después del pequeño funeral Ezio se monto a su caballo, cabizbajo y roto, su corazón estaba hecho añicos y su mente traicionera se divertía haciendo sufrir aun más, haciendo que escuchara su voz.

"_Ezio"_

Esa voz llena de amor y cariño

"_Ezio"_

Con ese ligero tinte de autoridad

"_¿Estas llorando Ezio?"_

Jaja sonaba como una madre preocupada por su hijo

"_Ezio, despierta es solo un sueño"_

No lo es, has muerto

"_¡Ezio!"_

De un golpe de incorporo en la cama, la cara cubierta de lágrimas y las manos entumidas como si hubiese tenido el puño cerrado mucho tiempo.

-¿Ezio?- le llamo una voz llena de preocupación –Ezio mírame, ¿Estas bien?-

El joven volteo asía el origen de esa voz y lo vio, sentado al otro extremo de la cama con su taza vacia de café en mano y el celular descartado sobre las sabanas, su cabello rubio recogido una coleta, la barba sin rasurar de varios días, su camiseta sucia y cubierta de pintura, pero sobre todo sus ojos azul llenos con curiosidad, ahora estaban empañados de pánico y terror.

-¿Con que soñabas que te hizo llorar?- le pregunto acercándose más

Ezio de inmediato se lanzó sobre el y empezó a besarlo con todo su amor y pasión sin importarle el que la taza cayera en la cama manchando finamente las sabanas, entre besos susurraba "Te amo" una y otra vez, Leonardo se sintió abrumado por tal muestra de afecto, pero la acepto con los brazos abiertos

-¿A qué se debe esta muestra de afecto?- pregunto entre besos

-Porque…- comenzó y detuvo su ataque –Soñé con otro tiempo, contigo y conmigo de otro momento, éramos viejos y tú estabas por morir…-su voz tembló mientras más lagrimas empezaban a brotar –Yo me sentía mal porque jamás te había dicho con palabras cuanto te amaba-

Leonardo lo miro lleno de confusión y luego sincero amor, con cuidado le limpio el rostro y le beso los ojos

-Si eso es cierto, estoy seguro de que aun que yo muera en este instante, sé que el tiempo y el destino nos reunirán una y otra vez-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Solo lo sé, muchas veces he soñado la mismo, yo siendo un viejo que lo último que pide es un beso de su amante, por eso sé y confío en que siempre me encontraras y que ambos estaremos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo-

Ambos compartieron el plácido silencio que se hizo en el cuarto

Leonardo perdido en su mundo de pinturas y curiosidades, Ezio pensando que quizás su amante tenía razón, sin importar cuantas veces murieran, siempre se encontrarían y serían felices hasta que la muerte los separara he incluso aun después de su llegada seguirían siendo felices.


End file.
